


Kind Eyes

by bubblyani



Category: Out of the Furnace (2013)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: Newly moved to Pittsburgh, your luck seems to fade as you end up with a broken down car. However, a kind stranger decides to help out. A kind stranger by the name of Russell Baze
Relationships: Russell Baze/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Kind Eyes

The sound of the faulty engine made your eyebrows furrow with concern. All the sudden you couldn’t help but start panicking. 

“No no no…” you muttered to yourself while keeping your hands on the steering wheel. No matter how much pressure you applied on the accelerator, all the car did was slow down until it came to a stop. 

The road was deserted, yet you could feel the neighborhood watching you.   
Accidentally stopping in the middle of the road when you were on the way to get groceries; This certainly was not the best way to spend your first day in this town in Pittsburgh. 

Was this bad luck sending you hints? You wondered. Was moving here a huge mistake? It should not be. Should it be a mistake to contribute to a hospital that lacked helping hands? 

With a heavy sigh, you put your forehead on the steering wheel. Closing ones eyes, you hoped to not catch any glimpse of anyone witnessing your shame. 

“Excuse me…Ma’am?”

A deep but gentle voice inquired from outside the half opened car window. 

“Yes?” With a voice that was muffled, you answered. You saw nothing but darkness for your eyes were still closed ,unmoved from your previous position. 

“Uh…is there something…wrong with your car?” The voice kept inquiring. 

Embarrassed at your own embarrassing behavior, you let out another heavy sigh before finally sitting up to face the ‘inquiring’ man. 

Except the embarrassment left your body without a single trace by the mere sight of him. 

The man certainly was not what you expected to see. Long, brunette locks framing his face, with accentuated high cheekbones, he had a matching mustache and goatee. 

Truthfully, he was nothing but appealing to you. But none of that drew your attention to him more than his eyes did. 

Hazel in color, they looked kind. The type of kindness that has seen the pain in the world, yet choosing to be kind regardless. Cause that was who he was. At least what you thought he was. 

Your wide eyes and silent wonder may have worried him, for he backed up, slowly raising both his hands up in defense. 

“I’m sorry…” he said softly, with a nervous smile, “I’ll be out of your hair-” 

“Wait! I…Ah!-”

You wanted to stop him. But your impatience led to your downfall when you burst out of your car, only to trip and literally fall down. 

But he was quick enough, catching you in his arms. 

You were safe in his arms, though it was just for a few seconds. The cotton flannel shirt he wore, felt soothing against your body. And the way he held you with such an innocent gaze, you were far from intimidated. So much so your panting helped stealthily catch a whiff of his musk; The type that made your cheeks burn as his face was merely inches away from yours. 

“Ahh…I’m really sorry” you breathed, later worrying about your breath falling on his face. He shook his head gracefully. “Nawww…” he said, as you quickly stood up, “…it’s alright…” 

“Actually, something _is_ wrong with the car” you admitted, “it suddenly just stopped…” 

“Is that right?” He asked, to which you nodded. Taking a peak at the front of the car, he walked towards it, “Mind if I take a look?”

“Of course, please” you could only answer with such eagerness. 

Though it was not his, he familiarized himself with the vehicle so easily. Opening up the hood, he began to investigate while you watched with arms folded.

“Is this a rental?” 

“Uh huh”

“Hmm…makes sense” He did not mean it ironically. Not at all. In fact, he sounded genuinely concerned. 

Before you even could think, this intriguing stranger became a Good Samaritan. Moving so swiftly, from grabbing tools from his truck, and coming over, he made an attempt to fix the engine. 

Quiet, that was he was while he worked. And that comforted you. He did not go out of his way to make any unnecessary small talk. Truthfully, the silence made it easier for you to watch him with sheer admiration. To admire the tattoos that were exposed on his neck and arms, to admire the way the sunlight shone over his head. People had started to fill in the neighborhood, but all you could see was him. 

“You’re one lucky lady…” 

He smiled, wiping the grease off his hands with a cloth a few minutes later. Your eyes grew bright. 

“Is it-”

“Yes Ma’am” 

Relief came over you in the form of a huge wave upon hearing this good news. And just like that, your worst day failed to keep it’s promise. 

“Oh…Thank you so much”

You cried out, clasping your hands. The man merely smiled with shyness.   
Quickly grabbing his bag, he nodded in acknowledgment as he slowly joined the group of men that passed him by. The group of men that headed over to the steel mills that proudly stood a few miles ahead. 

You couldn’t wait to share this story with someone. For it was a real life angel in disguise who stepped up for your aid, someone who stirred your heart after possibly ages. Getting into the car, you already imagined yourself sharing it.   
Until you covered your face with your palm, groaning in sheer frustration. 

Why on earth did you not ask for his name? 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_New in town.  
_

That was the excuse you kept giving yourself. Whenever you had the urge to ask around about him, you gave yourself that excuse to push it away. Your foolish pride made you fear of the judgement of others. Besides, there was not many people you knew there. 

However, you couldn’t stop thinking about him. Throughout the entire weekend those kind eyes resided in your thoughts, never leaving you alone. 

Desperation came to a point you would take casual strolls around town, hoping to catch a glimpse of him or bump into him by a happy accident. But life wasn’t so kind. 

“More coffee for you, honey?”

Verona, the old waitress asked you as she stood by your table. Monday had dawned, and all you craved for was a diner breakfast for some reason. 

“Yes…please” chuckling, you nodded indicating the empty mug right beside your plate of bacon and waffles, “It’s my first day at work…” you added, watching her refill “…so got a _long_ one comin’” 

“At the hospital? I bet” the woman said, “Oh god! Russell! Where you been hiding?” 

Turning to her left, she called out to a figure who just entered the diner.   
Curious, you leaned to your left to catch a glimpse of this mysterious figure.   
Except he was not mysterious. It didn’t take long for you to recognize those brunette locks, that facial hair, those cheekbones, that smile. 

Those kind eyes. 

To your relief, those eyes widened with surprise upon seeing you, urging him to walk over to your booth with haste. 

Euphoric, you felt euphoric. Suddenly, a long work shift didn’t seem so difficult. You felt like you received all the energy that you required for the entire week ahead. 

Standing there with his hands in his pockets, the man flashed a warm smile, clearing forgetting Verona who stood next to you. 

“Small world…” he said. Rich yet gentle, his voice was akin to honey. “Yeah well…small town heheh…” You replied, encouraging him to chuckle alongside you. 

“Russell…you know this young lady?” Verona asked, with surprised look. 

“Well I-”

“He helped me…” you interrupted excitedly, “…with my car” you added shyly. He shook his head innocently. “Naww…it was nothing…”

“Maybe…but still…thank you again” you said, with impatience and certainty, placing the cutlery on the plate. Your eyes were filled with gratitude, hoping he could read it. His own eyes blinked in acknowledgment, as you both recalled that fateful encounter in silence. 

“You eating alone?” He asked, to which you nodded. 

“Yeah…are you?”

“YES! Yes he is…”Verona cried out excitedly, pushing the man over to your booth, “….go on, grab a seat now, you” she insisted, making the two of you chuckle once again “…you want the usual? Of course you do” And before he could even respond, Verona left with a skip in her step. 

“I’m Russell…by the way…” 

Kind eyes took a good look at yours, while slowly sitting across from you. 

“Y/N…” You pointed at yourself, stifling a smile but failing in the end.   
His movements were graceful as ever, running his fingers through his hair to brush them back. And just like you, he could not stop smiling. 

“So Y/N…new in town, huh?”

Nodding, you took a sip of your coffee with that same smile, anticipating nothing but good as the conversation began. A conversation you longed to have throughout the weekend. 

One of the many conversations you were to have and indulge with Russell Baze, the man with the Kind Eyes.


End file.
